Deep Dark Secrets
by KoolKat14
Summary: 5 sisters are sent to live in La Push with Emily and Sam. 5 members of the pack imprint on one of the girls but what happens when one wolf fights the imprint and what secrets are the girls hiding? seth/oc embry/oc jared/oc jacob/oc paul/oc!only own my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I just kind of came up with the idea for this story. I want to know what you guys think so PLEASE review. Just so you know this story takes place during New Moon after Jacob has phased. Bella knows about werewolves and all that. Jacob is still trying to date her. Kim, Rachel, and Nessie don't get imprinted on. Okay, on with the story! I don't own Twilight or All time Low and their songs. Oh and yes this is a story where most of the pack (5 of them) imprint on the sisters. It makes sense and you'll see why as the story progresses.

ELLIE'S POV

"Oh God, oh man, we're screwed. WE ARE SO SCREWED!" I yelled at my sisters. Well, most of them. My idiotic, stupid sister, Katrina, couldn't stay out of a fight for five minuets, let alone a whole plane ride. She just _had_ to punch that guy in the face for hitting on her. The planes security people actually told her they were taking her in to their security room until our guardian came to get us to ensure she didn't go after the guy again.

You might be wondering why I was having a major panic attack; she just punched him right? Well wrong. This is exactly why we were leaving New York, well one of the reasons. Katrina was always fighting for one reason or another. Whenever she got in a fight, my sisters and I would have to help break it up or, occasionally, join it. Katrina simply had a short fuse.

My sisters and I were being sent to La push, our home town/ reservation. Yes, I mean sent, not moving. My parents finally got sick of us and sent us here to live with one of Nikki's friend. I have four sisters; Nikki (the oldest at 17 going on 18), Katrina (who is only 10 months younger than Nikki so she is 17), Alexa (the middle child at 16), and finally my almost identical twin sister Stella (she is 14 going on 15 like me). Stella and I are almost identical except my eyes are a moss green while hers' are emerald. We both have the same ebony hair and russet skin as our sisters though. Nikki has ice blue eyes while Katrina has cerulean blue eyes. Alexa has gray eyes.

"Calm down Ellie. We'll go get her as soon as we find Emily." Nikki told me in a soothing voice. I sighed as I thought about it. It would make sense. We really didn't have any guardians at the moment. As soon as Nikki turns 18, she is going to try and become our legal guardian. We could always tell them Emily is responsible for us, she is 21 so they'd have to believe us. I scanned through the crowds in search for Emily or her fiancé, Sam. He was apparently a giant beastly ripped man and hard. Or so Emily says. She is probably exaggerating.

As soon as I saw Sam, I immediately knew Emily was NOT exaggerating. He stood about 7 feet, give or take an inch. I pointed at him as I yelled, "FOUND HIM!" My sisters turned to look and him and all gasped. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't expecting his height. We all ran over to him and saw that he had Emily with him. 'Where did she get those scars?' I thought as I tried not to stare at them. After Emily and Nikki hugged each other, while _squealing_, Stella and I explained what had happened to Katrina. Emily laughed as she shook her head. "Some how, I'm not surprised. From what Nikki has told me about her, I'm surprised she hasn't been arrested yet."

"Oh but she has been. Twice." I told her. She stared at me shocked. I laughed and said, "Don't worry, the charges were both dropped." As we approached the security room, we heard Katrina screaming, "I DIDN'T DO IT… oh, that. Yeah I did that." I sighed and rolled my eyes at Katrina's stupidity. Everyone entered the cramped room. After it was all sorted out, Katrina only got a warning. We grabbed our luggage and got into the car. Sam was driving and Emily was in the passengers seat. The rest of us were in the back.

Sam pulled up to a cottage. We walked inside and it had a homey feel to it. It wasn't big, but descent sized. I loved it. Sam showed us our room. There was only one extra room so we had to share, but we didn't mind. We have always shared a room. The room was surprisingly big, the walls a grayish blue color with white windows and molding and hard wood flooring. There were five beds with their headboards against the wall, facing a TV.

We all picked a bed and unpacked our stuff into the dresser and closets. We all are the same size so it didn't matter if our stuff got mixed up. We share clothes all the time. Once we were done unpacking, we all ran down stairs, I was singing coffee shop sound track by All Time Low, my favorite band ever. I managed to get Katrina and Alexa to sing with me. Nikki and Stella shook their heads at us as they tried not to laugh. By the time we reached the kitchen; Nikki, Katrina, Alexa, and I were singing Stella by All Time Low to my twin, Stella, in an attempt to get her to sing. We were all laughing and the stares we were getting from Emily and Sam didn't help.

We erupted in giggles as we sat down at the table. "Can we go down to first beach? I haven't been there since I was 11," Alexa asked. Emily nodded her head and we all ran for the door after getting changed into our bathing suits.

Katrina's POV

My sisters and I ran down to first beach, Stella and Ellie singing The Beach by All Time Low. As we approached the beach, I saw magnificent cliffs. "What do you guys wanna do?" Stella asked us. "LETS GO JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the biggest cliff. Alexa rolled her eyes and said, "I think you've lost your mind." I pouted. "AWWW! But Lexie it'll be fun!" I whined.

Before she could object I grabbed her arm and ran towards the cliffs. Lexie screamed, "HELP! HELP! IM BEING KIDKNAPED!" I tackled her to the ground and had her pinned there. "NOW IM BEING MOLESTED! HELP!" She screamed. We were laughing as our sisters stared at us, trying not to laugh. I got up off her and we all ran to the cliff.

As soon as we were on the top of the cliff, I could see that Lexie wanted to chicken out. I pushed her off the cliff while laughing like a maniac. Sadly, Lexie grabbed my arm, pulling me down with her, I grabbed onto Ellie's arm, Ellie grabbed onto Stella, and Stella grabbed onto Nikki. We all went flying off the cliff.

We hit the cold salt water with a splash. I swam to the surface and watched as four heads popped out of the water one after another. I smiled sheepishly as they all glared at me. "Um, hi?" they all started to splash me with water. As I swam away from their watery assault, a sickly sweet scent reached my nostrils. There was only one thing that smelt so…gross. Vampires. "Guys! Vampire," I called out nervously. Once the words left my mouth, all splashing ceased and Ellie went into alpha mode. "Where Katrina?" I told the direction it was heading; north. I searched the shore to make sure no one was around. I saw that a boy had pulled some one out of the water. The girl had mahogany hair and was extremely pale. The boy looked Quileute; tan skin and dark hair and extreme muscles, like Sam. They both looked alright, neither were screaming in pain or having spasms so neither was bitten…

We all got out of the water and ran for shore, Ellie giving us directions and orders the whole time. Ellie and I were to run north to see if we could catch up to the bloodsucker. We are the fastest so we have a better chance. I'm also the best tracker. Nikki was to run around the perimeter of La Push, just to make sure the leech didn't try to go there. Alexa and Stella were to run south and run around the perimeter of Forks incase it tried to feed there.

We all ran out of the water and into the forest to phase. I felt my bone breaking and rearranging as soon as I was in the forest. My sisters were smart and took their clothes off before phasing. In a matter of moments, I was a giant furry dog. My coat is black with a white muzzle and a strip of white leading from my chest to my stomach. I looked at my sisters; Nikki with her pure white coat, Ellie whose coat is a light gray, Stella with her pale brown coat, and Alexa whose coat is a dark coffee brown.

_'Katrina, that's the fifth outfit you've ruined this week. Can't you have any self-control?' _ Nikki scolded me. I looked around at my shredded jean shorts and blue short-sleeved shirt.

_'Umm, oops?' _I responded as I watched all my sisters roll their eyes at once. The fact that they did it in unison was kind of creepy, but since they were all in wolf form made it REALLY cool. Have you ever seen massive wolves roll their eyes? It's amazing.

_'Are you really thinking about us rolling our eyes? Now I know why you failed math.' _ Teased Alexa. That is the one thing I hate about being a werewolf, lack of privacy. And when you have four nosy, stupid, evil sisters; it gets even more annoying.

_'Gee, love you too, Katrina.' _Said a slightly offended Stella.

_'You know you __**love **__sharing a mind with me. I mean, who wouldn't? It's me,' _laughed Ellie. I rolled my eyes and we all ran to our destinations. The scent of that leech was getting stronger and stronger the farther north Ellie and I went.

After about an hour of running as fast as we could, we caught up to her. She had fiery red hair and crimson eyes that held a feral expression and pale skin. She was wearing mismatch clothes. A pink shirt, yellow pants, a striped green jacket and no shoes.

_'Well some one has no sense of style,' _thought Ellie. I nodded my wolfy head in agreement. It seemed as if she hadn't noticed us so we decided to try and sneak up on her. Ellie circled her clockwise and I circled her counter clockwise. I thought it was going to be easy, considering how she was just standing there.

"Come out mutts, there's no use in hiding. I could smell you a mile away. If you come out now, I won't kill you," She said in a child like voice. A loud growl came from the back of my throat as I lunged for her. I could hear Ellie yelling at me to stop and that she was calling our other sisters.

I tackled the vampire to the ground and had her pinned there. She flung me off of her with ease. I tumbled to the ground and stood up, growling dangerously. She charged at me, knocking me off balance. I caught myself before I fell and jumped at her. She picked me up and threw me at a tree. I blacked out, still in wolf form.

Ellie's POV 

I watched as Katrina was flung effortlessly at a tree. The vampire was strong. I heard the sound of paw approaching, muffled by the pine needles spread on the spongy grass.

_'Hey, I'm here. Where's the leech? _Asked Alexa. I looked around and saw that she escaped. I looked over at the unconscious Katrina and tried to figure out how to get her home. Luckily, she decided to wake up.

_' I'm so stupid! I let it get away! I was built and programmed to destroy bloodsuckers and yet I cant even do that right!' _Katrina mentally screamed. After I was finally able to convince Katrina it wasn't her fault, we ran back home to get changed.

We found Nikki and Stella in the forest, already changed. Alexa and I phased quickly and got changed. Katrina, still in wolf form, started at us expectantly. Stella tossed her an extra pair of clothes and Katrina phased and got dressed. Katrina had a cut on her cheek. I assumed that she got it from the vampire. As we walked into the house, I heard and saw the house was filled with a bunch of guys. Great. Note the sarcasm. They were all seated around the kitchen table, laughing and joking. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water. "Ellie, Katrina, Nikki, Stella, Alexa! Where have you all been? It's 8:30 at night and you left at 2:00 in the afternoon!" Emily asked use, concern visible in her eyes and voice.

I immediately felt bad for making her worry. "Sorry Emily. We fell asleep," I lied. She rolled her eyes and said, "Figures, Nikki told me you guys slept anywhere. But even outside?" I nodded my head while Stella told them about the time Alexa and I fell asleep in a tree. I felt this pull that made me want to look at some one at the table. I tried not to, just to be stubborn. When I did, I was met with a pair of caramel brown eyes.

It was like my whole world shifted and all that mattered was the boy in front of me. All of my ties to this world vanished; my pack ties, family ties, everything. He was all that mattered, the only thing keeping me on this world. His eyes were full of love, adoration, respect, compassion, joy and I was sure that my own eyes held the same emotions. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way considering how I don't even know this guy. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks, imprinting. OH MY GOD I IMPRINTED! I heard Sam call him Seth and he told him to meet him outside. I had to suppress the urge to growl; I had just found my imprint, my other half, and now Sam took him away? I want to talk to him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but an hour later, Seth came back in, smiling from ear to ear. His smile was contagious and soon, I was smiling as well. "Hi! I'm Ellie," I told him as I stuck out my hand. His smile seemed to get bigger as he took my hand and shook it. "I'm Seth," he said cheerfully. We started talking and I found out that he lives with his mom and sister, Leah, and that his dad died earlier this year. I told him about my sisters and New York. I'm sure he could tell that I was avoiding talking about my parents but he didn't push. He was so sweet! I was so lucky to have imprinted on such a great guy!

Nikki's POV

I smiled as I saw Ellie talking excitedly to Seth. I knew as soon as I saw the look in their eyes that she imprinted. I would talk about it to her later. I felt someone sit down next to me, so I turned around to talk to him. Best decision I have ever made! As soon as I turned around, I was met with a pair of dark gray eyes. There was a flurry of emotions in them, compassion, love, understanding, surprise, joy, and happiness, all mimicking my own. He was staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun.

"Hi, I'm Nikki," I said as I tried to keep my voice level. He smiled as he said, "I'm Jared." Suddenly, Sam called Jared over to him and they went outside. Hmm… this happened to Seth too. I wonder why? 'Maybe…no. How about… nope.' I thought as I tried to sort my feelings and why Sam and Jared went outside. Then, it hit me. Imprinting. WAIT, I IMPRINTED? O-okay then… Well, yay I guess. Jared seems nice. The only bad thing is I'm going to have to tell him about the wolf thing. Great.

A few minuets later, Jared walked in. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up. I smiled back too and we talked. We talked about anything and everything. It was a range from our favorite color to what was going on in the world. The conversation was never awkward or forced, it simply flew out of our mouths and we were laughing like old friends. I have finally found a guy I can have a conversation with!

Alexa's POV

I was sitting on the couch talking to Quil. He was surprisingly funny and nice. We were talking and laughing and joking when it happened. The door opened and a boy walked in. he had huge muscles, short black hair, russet skin and dark brown eyes. I looked into those dark eyes and saw multiple emotions. Love, confusion, sadness, anger, and longing just to name a few. It was then that I noticed that he had his arm around someone.

The girl had wavy mahogany hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I had to actually clench my jaw closed to keep from growling. I was jealous even though I don't even know this guy? Why…_oh._ Imprinting. _Great_. The boy tightened his grip on the girl and glared at me. Oh crap, my imprints in love with a different girl. 'Wow, my life keeps getting better and better,' I thought sarcastically.

Jacobs POV

Bella has been a little more open to dating me! I thought that my life couldn't get any better! Sam had ordered a pack meeting about some leech who keeps getting away. I walked through the door of Sam and Emily's house. The moment I opened the door, I saw the most beautiful girl. She has russet skin, long ebony hair down to the small of her back and the prettiest gray eyes.

As I looked into her eyes I felt at home. I felt love, peace, joy, happiness and safe. Then, I remembered Bella. I felt angry and upset with myself. I pulled Bella closer to me and glared at my imprint. There was shock, hurt, and sadness written on her face and it took all my will power not to go over and comfort her. I was once again reminded of Bella and decided to fight the imprint, for Bella's sake.

Katrina's POV

I walked into the kitchen and bumped into someone and he held onto me so I wouldn't fall. I glared up into his eyes and my glare melted. His eyes were a chocolate brown and held so many loving emotions.

It was like he was the gravity keeping me on Earth. All my ties were cut and only he mattered. His flabbergasted expression changed to a smirk, his eyes staying the same. " You know, have had many women throw themselves at me, but having someone fall at my feet is a first." He said, his smirk never leaving his face. I scoffed and pushed him off before walking into the kitchen. Great, my imprints a jerk!

Sam introduced us to everyone and it turns out that my stupid Imprint's name is Paul. Hmm… suits him. I looked over to Stella to crack a joke about Paul only to find her making lovey-dovey eyes at a guy Sam called Embry. Oh no. She imprinted.

Stella's POV

I was looking at everyone as Sam introduced them. Well, I tried too that is. As soon as Sam introduced Embry, my world shifted. He was my world and all that mattered. All I could think about as I stared into his light brown eye was that I loved him. Oh no oh no, I imprinted. Embry walked over to me and said, "Hi, I'm Embry Call." I stood there, dumbstruck for a moment until I answered, "Hi, I'm Stella Rivers." We sat there for at least an hour talking about nothing and everything. At the end of the day, I was happy to have a great guy as my soul mate.

**So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I want to thank Mell4evrfly and Emily for reviewing; darkmystery94, jenni10121, and Munchkin Jeeves for adding my story to their favorites, and moonrose18 and PrinceofTennisHimeChan for adding my story to their story alerts!

Alexa's POV

I let out a yawn as I got out of bed. I hit Ellie with my pillow and said, "Get up. We have patrol in an hour so we need to eat." She mumbled a 'five more minuets' and I rolled my eyes. Five more minuets to Ellie is really another hour. It was her idea to patrol and she is the one who came up with the schedule. I changed into a pair of shorts and a blue tank top, they would be easy to take off before I phase.

I jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "Good morning, Alexa. You're up early. It's five thirty," Emily said as she stirred batter for pancakes. "Morning, Emily. I couldn't sleep and Ellie and I are going out," I responded, carefully choosing my words so I didn't say paroling the woods

"Oh? Where are you going?" Emily asked, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I walked over to get an apple as I said, "Third Beach. Oh and we might go into Port Angeles," I lied. "Oh, that sounds like fun! Just be home for dinner," Emily told me and I nodded my head as I took a bite out of my apple.

I heard a loud thud and groan from upstairs, signaling that Ellie woke up. "Umm, what was that?" Emily asked, slightly scared of what my answer would be. "Ellie," I shrugged, "Katrina and I wake up similarly." Emily rolled her eyes. I bolted up the stairs and into my room.

Ellie was already changed and I tossed her a muffin I snagged from the kitchen when Emily wasn't looking. "Eat while we leave," I told her. We walked down the stairs and were about to leave when Emily called us into the kitchen to have breakfast. She said it was the 'most important meal of the day'. When we tried to tell her we ate, she told us that an apple and muffin weren't enough. We sat down at the table and I noticed Quil and Jacob were there. "Hey Quil!" I said enthusiastically. He smiled at me. "Morning Jacob," I said in a forced indifferent tone. It was hard to ignore my imprint! He grunted in reply and glared at the table.

"Well someone's not a morning person," I said under my breath. Jacobs glare intensified and Quil looked like he was trying not to laugh. I looked at him and raised my left eyebrow. Quil shook his head dismissively. After I said bye to Quil and ignored Jacob, Ellie and I left. We ran into the woods to phase. I took off my closes and concentrated on phasing. As my bones broke and rearranged themselves, I thought about Jacob. Why am I stuck with an imprint that hates me?

_' 'You imprinted? On who? Why didn't you tell me?' _thought Ellie. Crap, I forgot about her.

_'Umm, Jacob Black. I didn't tell you because he hates me and I'm not going to act on the imprint because he's happy with Bella,' _I stated as I let out a wolfy sigh. Ellie looked at me with an apologetic look. I decided to ignore it and run the perimeter. I was to run counter clockwise and Ellie was to run clockwise.

Jacobs POV

When Emily called Ellie and Alexa into the kitchen, I had mixed emotions. I was happy and excited that I could see my imprint, but also mad at myself for imprinting. "Hey Quil!" I heard Alexa say, genuinely excited to see him. "Morning Jacob," She said, sounding like she honestly didn't care that I was there. I was jealous that she greeted _**Quil**_ so warmly but didn't even care that I, her soul mate, was right next to her. I grunted as a reply and glared at the table, knowing that if I looked at her my voice and eyes would betray me.

"Well someone's not a morning person," she muttered under her breath. My glare intensified as Quil stifled a laugh. After Alexa said bye to Quil and IGNORED ME, they both left. What a crappy way to start the day.

Katrina's POV

The smell of pancakes filled my room, tempting me to get up and eat them. My mind was at war; eat fluffy, golden pancakes with maple syrup, or sleep in my warm comfy bed for another couple of hours until patrol. My stomach growled at me, demanding that I feed it and showing that the pancakes had won.

I rolled off of my bed and hit the floor with a thud. "Ugh! Stupid gravity," I groaned. After I untangled myself from the sheets, I got changed into jean shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth before running down the stairs. "Morning!" I yelled to no one in particular. "Morning Katrina," Emily said from the kitchen. I walked in and, of course, Paul was sitting at the table. He looked up as soon as I walked in and his face lit up. Then, he got that annoying smirk on his face so I rolled my eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Paul said, slightly cocky. I could feel my cheeks heat up so I covered my face with my hair, a bad habit I've had since I was little. Paul growled. Wait, Paul _growled_? It sounded like a wolf growl too… I looked over at him, startled, and he was eating his pancakes innocently. I decided that I was just hearing things, so I ate the pancakes Emily had put in front of me.

Paul's POV

I heard Katrina roll out of bed with a thud and I chuckled. "Katrina's up?" Emily asked. I nodded my head and she gave me a knowing smile. Does she know something I don't? Yeah, I imprinted on her. That doesn't mean I'm going to spend every second with her. All those thoughts went out the window when she entered to room. It was then that it clicked; I would do anything for this girl.

I decided to tease her a bit. "Hey beautiful," I said in a slightly cocky tone. Although I did mean it, I wanted her to think I was teasing her. Katrina's face heated up and she used her hair as a curtain to cover her face. The wolf in me didn't like that my imprint, my other half, was hiding her face from me. I let out a quiet growl, but sadly she heard me. I went back to eating as she looked at me. Katrina shrugged before she ate her pancakes.

"Katrina, do you want to go to second beach?" I asked her. Katrina looked startled, but then she nodded her head. _'YES! I GOT A DATE WITH MY IMPRINT!'_ I thought as I did a happy dance in my mind. I looked to Emily and she gave me a smile and thumbs up. After Katrina and I finished our breakfast, we walked down to second beach. Once we were on the sand, I asked her, 'Why did you and your sisters move to La Push?"

Katrina's POV

"Why did you and your sisters move to La Push?" Paul asked. I felt myself stiffen. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me," he said when he saw me tense. I let out a sigh and said, "No, its fine. Back in New York, I was always getting in trouble for fighting. I got really pissed easily and would just explode. My stupid parents didn't help either. One of the reasons I would act out was my father. H-he used to hit me, my mom, and my sisters." I felt Paul shake. I put my hand on his and he calmed down. "It started when I was 6. He had always been hitting my mom, and when Nikki and I turned six, he decided to hit us instead. We used to complain to our mom, but she would smile and say, 'better you than me'.

When Alexa was born, Nikki and I made our dad promise not to hit her. We were fine if he hit us instead of her. Of course, he broke that promise. When Alexa turned seven, he started hitting her. The same goes for Ellie and Stella. Nikki promised us that we would get out of there, and we did. Seems like my temper was good for something, huh?"

Paul and I were quiet for a while. "I'm sorry," Paul said quietly. "Eh, no worries, the past is the past." I shrugged. Paul and I just sat on the beach, talking for a while. I found out that his father left when he was younger and that Paul moved out of his house two years ago, when he was sixteen. His favorite color is blue and is favorite animal is a wolf. I inwardly laughed at that. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had twenty minuets before patrol. Paul took me home and I decided to take a nap before patrol.

Ellie's POV

_'Only twenty more minuets before our shift ends, Lexie!' _ I thought to my sister cheerfully.

I heard the sound of paws pounding theEarth. I was positive that the animal was a wolf, but it was definitely not one of my sisters. I could tell from the sound of its paws that there were more than one and all of them sounded too big to be my sisters. Lexie nodded her head at my conclusion. The paws got closer, and soon three huge wolfs were in front of us. They were a little bigger than us, and too big to be regular wolves.

The largest one had a pure black coat and Alexa and I could tell he was the alpha. A slightly smaller russet colored wolf flanked its alphas left, while the smallest (but still bigger than all of my sister and I) wolf with sandy colored fur flanked its alphas left. I looked into the sandy colored ones eyes and it clicked. He was my imprint, Seth.

'_The russet one is Jacob,'_ Alexa thought, startled. Neither of us was expecting this. I looked over at Seth, surprise, realization, joy and shock evident in his eyes. He took a step towards me, and I could tell he recognized me.

_'Run!' _I commanded Alexa. We both took off for home. Seth ran after us, but we were too fast for him and lost him in the forest.

_'I think we lost him,' _I thought to Alexa. Alexa yelped and was then pinned under Jacob. I turned my head to face her and felt myself being tackled to the ground. I let out a threatening growl. Seth looked taken aback. I guessed that Sam told him to let us go and change in private because soon they were both off of us.

Once we were changed, we walked back to the boys and they were changed as well. Lexie and I sat down in front of them and Sam signaled for us to start. "Um… my sisters and I are werewolves," Alexa started. Sam rolled his eyes and said, " I figured out that much."

Sam explained to us that he, Jared, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Brady, Colin, and Leah were all wolves as well. He asked us to join his pack and we said yes. We told him all about that red haired leech that we found. As it turns out, they are after her too.

We all went back to the house. None of my sisters or I had patrol because Colin and Brady had tonight's shift. As soon as the whole pack (my sisters and I included) Sam explained to everyone what had transpired in the woods.

Nikki's POV

I was in the kitchen helping Emily cook when Jared came in. Emily gave us a knowing smile before she excused herself. "Um, I really don't know how to tell you this but I kind of imprinted on you," I said as I covered my face with my hands. Jared gently pried my hands away from my face and lightly kissed me. I looked in his eyes and he seemed amused.

"I hope you realize that I imprinted on you as well," he said with a chuckle. I blushed with embarrassment since I never really thought about him imprinting on me. Jared laughed at me when he saw me blush. He kissed my forehead before whispering, "Well, you know now."

Alexa's POV

I was helping Katrina open a stupid cardboard box filled with who-knows-what, when I cut myself. "Crap," I muttered. In an instant, Jacob was by me, concern lacing his voice as he asked if I was okay. I nodded my head but showed him my cut. "How did you cut yourself? There are no knives, scissors, or sharp objects anywhere," he said as he put a band-aid on my minor injury. I pointed to the box and he chuckled.

Sadly, Bella had to come in and ruin our moment. As soon as she entered the room, Jacob forgot about me and flitted over to her. He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. I had to look away.

"Some kids from Forks are hanging at the beach and invited us. Wanna go?" Jacob told us. We all nodded our heads and took off for the beach. I walked with Quil and we talked. Why couldn't I have imprinted on Quil? He was so sweet and Jacob is, well, rude to me. When we got there, I saw four people, two boys and two girls.

As soon as we reached them, Jacob walked over to Bella and put his arm around her. I felt like my heart was breaking. I was stuck watching my soul mate hold someone who wasn't me. Then, I had a strange thought. If I imprinted on him, wouldn't that mean he imprinted on me? Great, Jacob knows he is hurting me but still doesn't care.

"Hi, I'm Mike," a blonde haired boy with green eyes said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Alexa." He started to go on and on about stupid stuff, so I zoned out. My highly trained wolf ears picked up one phrase that caught my attention, though. "Will you go out with me?" By instinct of the imprint, I looked over to Jacob. He did not look happy. I had an idea as to why. To test out my theory, I agreed to the date. When I looked by at Jacob, he was shaking and motioning for me to follow him farther down the beach.

We silently walked and once we were out of hearing distance, he began to speak. "Why did you agree to go out with Mike? You're my imprint," he sounded so heart broken. It took me a moment to register the second part of what he said. "So? You're my imprint and yet you hold and hug Bella all the time!" I yelled at him. Jacob looked at the ground and mumbled, "That's different." I stared at him in shock before saying, "That is such a double standard! You're allowed to basically ignore the imprint, but I'm not? You're such a hypocrite!" I attempted to angrily stalk away, but Jacob grabbed my wrists and prevented me from fleeing.

"Do you really think I want to ignore the imprint? Bella needs me right now! She's going through a tough time! I admit it, I was in love with Bella but now I can't get you out of my mind! The wolf in me is saying to go with you but the guy in me is saying to help Bella! I can't take it anymore" And with that he bent down and kissed me. It was short but held all the emotions he was feeling. Jacob ran away from me and back to where the others were.

When I got back to the others, I saw something that shattered my heart, Jacob and Bella kissing. I could feel myself shaking and I took off into the woods just before I phased.

**I bet you weren't expecting that! I really liked writing this chapter because it shows progress in some relationships (heartbreak in others cough cough*Jake and Alexa* cough cough) and the girls past. If I get at least two positive (criticizing is welcome as well) reviews, I will update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie's POV

It's been a week since Alexa left. All of my sisters and I have been depressed. I let out a sigh as I flopped onto the couch. "I miss Lexie!" I sighed for the hundredth time that week. Seth walked over to me and gave me a hug. The only good thing that had happened during the week was that Seth and I started dating.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Seth asked me. I smiled as I nodded my head. I love the beach. After yelling a good-bye to anyone in the house, we walked down to third beach hand-in-hand. Once we got to the beach, I saw a group of guys, about our age, glaring at us. It took me a minuet to realize that they were glaring at Seth.

"Clearwater," One of the boys said, making it sound like he was challenging him. They all looked like they could be a part of the pack. They were tall and muscled like every one in the pack. I looked around at the group and they all looked ready to murder Seth.

Seth pushed me behind him in a protective stance. "Hey Tom, you guys need anything?" Seth said in an icy tone. I was shocked to hear him sound so, well, pissed off. The boy Seth called Tom opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and his face paled. I turned around and saw that Sam was flanking Seth's right and Embry was flanking Seth's left, I was in the middle of their little protective triangle. I had to stifle a giggle as I thought about how much this looked like a wolf formation.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked. The group of guys shook their heads and honestly looked like they were going to pee themselves. I burst out laughing at the sight. "You think this is funny?" one of he boys says with a threatening tone. Seth lets out a vicious growl and they all ran, some banging into each other in the attempt to escape.

"So, exactly why are Sam and Embry here?" I ask Seth. He shrugged and said, "Um… their wolfy senses were tingling?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. Seth grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach. "Who were those guys?" I asked him. He lets out a sigh. "A rival pack. A couple of guys didn't like how Sam was running things, so they left. Tom is their beta and this guy Cody is their alpha. Sam still has control over them though. Cody is the only one who can ignore Sam's control. There's a lot of…tension between the two packs. I want you to stay away from them." I nodded my head.

Seth pulled me into a gigantic hug. I buried my face in his neck and all I could smell was Seth. He smelled like rain, the forest, and sandalwood all at once. I love the way he smelled because it made me feel safe and at home. It could be an imprint thing.

My phone rang. "OH MA GEE! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I screamed. Seth rolled his eyes at my outburst. "Yeah, we do. Me, Brady, and Colin are in the same grade as you and Stella so we'll probably have a lot of classes together. I'll take you to get your schedule tomorrow morning. I have a feeling Embry will help Stella," Seth smirked.

The next morning, Sam drove my sisters and I, minus Alexa, to school. "KATRINA, DON'T HURT ANYONE!" Sam yelled from his truck once we were by the door. "NO PROMISES!" Katrina yelled. Some people were giving us strange looks but we all simply skipped towards the pack. Jared put his arm around Nikki; Seth pulled me into a hug; Katrina leaned against the wall next to Paul and Embry had Stella in a bear hug. Jacob was being all gloom and doom as he sat on the grass. Well, he brought this on himself. He shouldn't have kissed Bella.

Sam tried to get my sisters and I to phase and ask Alexa where she was. We refused. Alexa needs time on her own; if we try to force her into coming home she'll leave the pack. I know my sister, once she feels a little better, she'll come back. Everyone still goes on normal patrols but we are never sure of when Alexa phases. It changes, sometimes she'll talk and other times she'll phase back.

The school bell rang and we all went to get our schedules for the year.

English- Mr. Smith

_Math- Mrs. Connors_

_World history-Ms. Williams_

_Chemistry- Mr. Benson _

_Lunch _

_Spanish- Senorita Rodriguez_

_Gym- Mr. Brown_

_Study Hall- Ms. Reilly _

Home ec. - Mrs. Rodgers

Seth looked at my schedule and smiled. "We have every class together except for home ec and Spanish. And our lockers are next to each other," Seth said. We walked down to our lockers and after putting our books a way, we grabbed our books for English and math. As we walked towards the English room, people were whispering. With my wolfy hearing, I could tell that they were talking about Seth and I. Apparently they were shocked that Seth was talking to me and were wondering if we were dating.

Seth and I sat in the back of the classroom. No one tried to sit with us. Mr. Smith was a young teacher and seemed really nice. He gave us a writing prompt to see how well we write. After English, Seth and I headed off to math. "Ugh! I hate math!" I groaned as we entered the classroom. The teacher, a strict looking older woman, eyed me suspiciously. Her black with gray streaked hair was up in a tight bun and her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose.

"She scares me," I whispered to Seth. He simply chuckled in response. Mrs. Connors decided to pick on me for every answer and gave me the evil eye. Oh well, just another reason to hate math. World history and chemistry were fun, except for the fact that I almost blew up the school. It wasn't really my fault, I saw a blue liquid and a red liquid and wanted to make purple.

Seth and I walked into the cafeteria and walked towards the pack after buying lunch. I sat down next to Seth. "I officially hate math!" I whined to the pack. Katrina rolled her eyes and said, "You've always hated math." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah well now I have a reason!"

"I though your reason was because you sucked at it." Katrina said.

"Psh, details, details. The math teacher hates me! She was giving me the evil eye all through class!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure you were just being paranoid, like that time you thought everyone was a zombie and out to get you," Katrina reasoned.

"Or that time we were walking home late at night and you kept on thinking that we were going to get kidnapped," Nikki piped in.

"Or how you always check to make sure that a serial killer isn't hiding behind the shower curtain," Stella added.

"Or the time-" I cut Katrina off. "Alright, I get it."

Once lunch was over, Seth walked me to Spanish. "I'll wait for you here after class, is that okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head and kissed Seth before walking into class. I looked around and saw that I had this class with Colin. I sat next to him and we talked before class started. After class, Seth and I walked to gym with Colin, Brady, and Stella. The rest of the day went by uneventful.

When we got home, Alexa was sitting on the couch. "LEXIE!" my sisters and I screamed before tackling her to the ground. We were all laughing and each of the pack members, excluding Jake, hugged her. Alexa untangled herself from the packs group hug. I gave her the puppy dog pout and asked her to come back into the hug, but she said she had to go somewhere. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I have a date with Mike Newton."

**Ha a cliffy! I don't own twilight, sadly. **** If I get at least 4 reviews, I'll update quicker. Now, if you want to see what happens on the date and jakes reaction, REVIEW! You know you waaaaaant too! Just click that magical button! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jacobs POV

I felt myself shaking and a loud growl escaped through my clenched teeth. I ran from the house as fast as I could and as soon as I was in the woods, I stripped and I felt my bones breaking and resetting. I felt hurt, betrayed. It feels like I have a hole in my chest. Is this how Alexa felt? I ran. I ran from the house, from Alexa, from the heartbreak, from everything. Or at least, I tried to. No matter what I tried to use to distract my mind, it always wandered back to my imprint, my Alexa. I kept picturing her with Mike, hugging him, kissing him, holding him. It felt like my heart was shattering and it was hard to breathe. I attempted to clear my mind but it never worked. One thought kept repeating in my mind; I lost her, I lost her to _Mike Newton._

Alexa's POV

"Well, he took that better than expected," I said. The whole pack looked at me like I was stupid. "I was expecting him to phase and either rip my head off or rip Mike's head off," I shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes but sent Paul and Jared after Jacob to make sure he didn't hurt Mike. A sorrow filled howl broke through the quiet chatter of the pack and I felt a pang of guilt and hurt. I felt like I had a hole in my heart. It was just like when Jacob kissed Bella. Apparently, that's how Jake felt now.

Before I could stop myself, I ran outside, stripped, and phased. I felt Jake's emotions hit me all at once. Depression, sorrow, despair, jealousy, anger, and pain. Physical pain.

_'Jacob? Where are you?' _I thought. I could tell that he didn't want to think about it, but I found out that he was by the Canadian border. I ran as fast as I could and, after an hour of running, I found him by a tree. I went behind a tree and phased back. After getting changed, I walked over to Jacob. I sat down in front of him and petted his head.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Now you know how I feel when you act like that with Bella. Can you please phase back?" Jacob nodded his wolfy head and went behind a tree. Jacob came out from behind the tree fully clothed and human. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Please, don't do out with Mike," he asked. He sounded so broken, so hurt. I let out a sigh before shaking my head. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going out with Mike. Besides, it's just one date," I said. It was Jake's turn to sigh.

"I'm tired of ignoring the imprint. Maybe, after your _date_ with _Mike_, we could go out?" He sounded so hopeful. I laughed before nodding my head. "I'd like that."

We both phased and ran back home. Once inside, I ran upstairs and quickly got changed. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black UGG boots, and a white Paramore shirt. I straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail. When I was I done I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 and Mike would be here any minuet. We were going to see a movie in Port Angeles. The door to my room opened and I saw Jake leaning against the doorframe. "You look beautiful," he said. I blushed. I wished that it could have been Jacob who I was going on a date with. Sadly, it was Mike Newton. I mean, really? _Mike?_ What was I thinking? I let out a sigh. Jake walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You don't have to go," he said hopefully. I shook my head and explained that it wouldn't be fair, or nice, to Mike. Jacob sighed and then the doorbell rang. I detangled myself from Jake's warm embrace and walked down stairs. When I opened the door, Mike was standing there. He smiled and tried to take my hand. A possessive, warning growl sounded from upstairs. Any wolf knew that that growl meant 'stay away she's mine'. Mike, being extremely oblivious and, well, human, then tried to take my arm. I shook him off. Then, he attempted to put his arm around my shoulder. I could tell that some people from the pack were restraining Jake. After I shook Mike off of me, I asked him why he was being all touchy-feely.

"Well, since we are dating, I thought I'd show Black and the world that you belong to me," Mike said, a smug smirk etched on his face. My blood boiled. I looked out the window of his car, deciding whether or not I should leave. We were already on the parkway and it would be a little weird if I simply jumped out of the car. Instead of jumping from the car, I yelled at him. "I _do not_ belong to you."

"Yet," He said with a smirk. When we got to the movie theater, he got our tickets and we went to find seats. The movie was about as interesting as watching paint dry. Mike was back to being sweet and nice. We were laughing and joking like friends. Half way through the movie, Mike put his arm around me and kissed me. It was weird cause he really just licked my lips, being as slobbery as a Labrador. I slapped him, and wiped my face, before storming out. Did he not understand English? Once I got outside, I was greeted with the most wonderful and relaxing sight, Jacob leaning against his motorcycle. I grinned as I hugged him.

"What are you doing here? Jealousy making you spy on me?" I teased. Jake looked me in the eyes before nodding. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I climbed onto the back of the bike. Jacob got on as well and then we were off.

When we got back to the house, Jacob asked why I had been so upset. I reluctantly told him everything that had happened on my date. By the end of my story, Jake was shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and his shaking ceased. He scooped me up into his arms and we simply cuddled on the couch, oblivious to the fact that the pack had started coming into the house. Emily and Sam gave us knowing looks and the rest of the pack nodded their heads in approval.

"So, the little alpha finally has his imprint," Sam said in a teasing tone. Everyone except for my sisters and I laughed. "Little alpha? But Sam, _you're _the alpha, not Jacob," I said in a perplexed tone. Sam smiled and shook his head. "I may be the alpha right now, but Jacob is the true alpha. The only reason I am alpha now is because I phased first. It's in Jake's blood. As soon as he's ready, I'll step down and he'll take my place as alpha."

"And that makes Lexie the alpha's mate," Ellie said. Sam nodded. My first thought was 'oh great, I have to deal with all the extra wolf!' Please note the sarcasm. I shared my thoughts with the others and the pack laughed, sans Jacob. Emily smiled and said, "All you really have to worry about is the jealousy and ego." Sam mocked surprise and hurt. Emily rolled her eyes as she swatted him with her dishtowel. I yawned and cuddle closer to my imprint, my wolf, and my future alpha, my Jacob.

Suddenly, a soaking wet Bella burst through the door. "Jake!" she said, sounding immensely relieved. "I called your house and Billy said you were out, so I drove by a few times and you weren't there so I looked in the woods and you weren't there either. I thought you'd be here so I came and I found you!" the whole room went silent.

"I have something I need to tell you," Bella continued, "I love you. I want us to try and date." She sounded confident, like there was no way he'd say no. But, to Bella's surprise, Jake shook his head and told her that he imprinted on me and that I imprinted on him. Bella started screaming. "Why, Jake? If you had given me more time… Why can't you just ignore the imprint?" She was crying.

"I don't want to, Bells. Alexa makes me happy. Every thing is so natural with her. I-I love her," Jacob explained. My heart swelled at his confession. Bella was livid. She glared at me while mumbling about how she wouldn't let me steal her sun from her. She stormed out of the house and started her ancient fire hydra- I mean truck.

"I love you too," I whispered before kissing Jacob. He beamed at me. He looked like he just won the lottery, and I'm sure I looked the same.

Stella's POV

I smiled as Alex told Jake that she loved him. They both looked extremely happy. Embry hugged me from behind, burying his face in my hair. He held me as close as he possibly could. I was so happy and thought how perfect everything would be now. All the imprints were accepted, there were no vampires, and I could probably bribe Nikki into baking me brownies. I had thought that life was going to be smooth from here on out. Little did I know that in a matter of days our friendships, our bonds, our loyalties, and our pack were about to be tested.

**You all probably hate me now because A) it took me forever to update and B) THERE WAS A CIFFIE! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on their favorites and story alerts, and everyone who read. I don't own twilight. If I get AT LEAST ten more reviews, I'll update! So if you want to know what happens, review. And lets face it, you all want to know!**


End file.
